Entrando Sem Bater
by xDESATIVADOx
Summary: Harry e Draco vão receber um presente inesperado. Quantos problemas uma poção trocada pode causar? .:Harry/Draco:. .:M-preg:. .:Fic escrita para o Projeto "...Again?" do 6 vassouras:.


**Autor:** Carol1408

**Beta:** Schaala

**Título:** Entrando Sem Bater

**Situação utilizada:** Harry e Draco tem uma linda família feliz (com filhos)

**Observação:** Essa é uma fic SLASH com M-PREG, ou seja, relações homossexuais entre dois rapazes, e um deles fica grávido. Fic escrita para o Projeto "...Again?" do 6 vassouras.

* * *

><p><strong>Entrando Sem Bater<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Parte I<strong>

- Ai, Harry, essas suas piadinhas são tão tolas!

- Nem vem, Ginny! Você está rindo que se acaba!

- Não estou! – mas ela voltou a rir alegremente.

Discutíamos um caso importante sobre tráfico de objetos mágicos, provavelmente relacionados às Artes das Trevas, e Ginny estava chateada por Rony ter que se afastar do caso depois de um acidente numa missão. Ele estava bem, mas ainda em repouso no hospital. Fiquei feliz de ela estar se alegrando de novo.

Mas, então, um punhado de documentos foi arremessado de qualquer jeito na mesa, e eu escutei a voz fria de Draco:

- Aqui estão os relatórios que me pediu, Potter. Estou indo almoçar.

Meu marido – sim, eu disse marido mesmo – deu meia volta e já alcançava a porta de saída do Departamento quando eu o alcancei.

- O que foi, Draco? A gente não ia almoçar juntos?

Escutei vários cochichos às minhas costas, mas um olhar cortante do loiro fez com que todos se calassem e voltassem a seus afazeres. Às vezes eu achava que com o seu jeito frio e distante, ele impunha mais autoridade do que eu, e, entenda, eu era o chefe ali.

- Achei que estava fazendo planos de passar seu tempo livre com outro subordinado além de mim, Potter. Já marquei de almoçar com Pansy, pelo menos ela escuta o que eu falo.

- Draco!

Mas ele me deu as costas e seguiu para os elevadores. E eu fui atrás dele, logicamente.

- Draco! O que é isso tudo?

- Eu é que pergunto, Harry! Todo mundo no QG está comentando que você vai me colocar um par de chifres, e quem tem o patrono do veado aqui é você!

- Está falando da... Da Ginny? Oh, por Merlin! Eu e ela não temos nada, meu amor! – segurei os seus braços, puxando-o para perto de mim, apesar de ele se debater. A cena deveria estar boa, pois havia várias cabeças espiando das portas das salas do Ministério – Eu só estava tentando animá-la pelo que aconteceu com o Rony.

- Então vá lá animá-la e me deixe ir almoçar em paz.

E o sinal de que o elevador chegara soou, Draco se soltou de minhas mãos e rapidamente entrou, fechando as grades da porta.

Nós teríamos uma conversa séria à noite.

oOo

Saí da lareira, sentindo o enjoo característico das viagens via flú, mas eu tinha coisas mais importantes com que me preocupar.

Depois do almoço, Shacklebolt requisitou que Draco participasse de sua escolta a uma reunião com o Ministro dos Estados Unidos, e eu não pude mais falar com ele até o fim do expediente. Eu tinha uma vaga ideia de que tinha dedo do loiro para ele sumir assim, mas eu não poderia ir contra um pedido do Ministro.

Mas agora ele não tinha escapatória.

_Baby can't you see?_

_I'm calling_

_A guy like you should wear a warning_

_It's dangerous, I'm falling_

Finalmente reparei na música alta que vinha da cozinha, uma batida animada e envolvente. Ele devia estar arrependido por ter feito um escândalo à toa e decidiu fazer o jantar. Fui atrás dele, para dizer que estava tudo bem.

Mas estanquei na porta.

_There's no escape, I can' twait_

_I need a hit, baby give me it_

_You're dangerous, I'm loving it_

Ele estava na frente do fogão, usando um jeans apertado que realçava a forma perfeita de seu bumbum empinado, que se mexia ao ritmo da música. Estava sem camisa e os músculos de suas costas pareciam brilhar.

Draco deve ter percebido a minha aproximação, pois se virou para me encarar, com um sorriso predatório no rosto, seus olhos cinzentos brilhando quase negros de desejo. E se aproximou, no ritmo da próxima estrofe da música.

_Too high, can't come down_

_Losing my head, spinning 'round and 'round_

_Do you feel me now?_

E eu percebi que estava avançando para ele, completamente esquecido do que eu ia dizer antes. Prensei-o contra a mesa da cozinha, atacando seus lábios rosados e desmanchando seu sorriso luxurioso. As mãos pálidas agarraram meus cabelos, aprofundando o beijo, e eu pude sentir o gosto de chocolate em sua boca, provavelmente o que ele estava cozinhando.

_Oh, the taste of your lips, I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic, I'm slip pin gunder_

_Oh, the taste of a poison, I'm in paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

Agarrei aquele bumbum empinado e levantei Draco, para sentá-lo na mesa da cozinha. Senti suas mãos arrebentarem os botões da minha camisa, para poder explorar meu peito com beijos.

Ele conseguiu abrir a braguilha da minha calça, deslizando os dedos pelo volume que se formava em baixo da minha cueca, e logo estávamos perdidos em meio a beijos, chupões e carícias. Livramo-nos do resto das roupas e eu agarrei seus cabelos loiros, forçando-o a se deitar na mesa e a me encarar. Draco abraçou minha cintura com suas pernas, aumentando a fricção e o contato, e eu gemi contra seus lábios.

Eu estava há tanto tempo sem tocá-lo, preocupado com coisas do trabalho. Seu cheiro me inebriava, meu coração parecia que ia explodir ao ver seu rosto corado e desejoso, e eu já não conseguia mais me controlar.

Draco estava tóxico.

Ele puxou os meus cabelos com força quando o penetrei. Tomei sua mão na minha, entrelaçando nossos dedos, a outra segurando firme em sua coxa, e comecei a me mover.

Draco procurou meus lábios e logo nos movíamos cada vez mais rápido, nossos gemidos e ofegos se perdendo em meio ao beijo que trocávamos.

Senti as pernas dele me apertarem com mais força e minha mente nublou enquanto eu alcançava o ápice do meu prazer. Ofeguei ruidosamente, minha cabeça rodando, e percebi que Draco também havia gozado.

Soltei sua coxa, mesmo que ele ainda me abraçasse com as pernas, e deslizei meus dedos pelos traços suaves, corados e suados de seu rosto. Ele sorriu, ainda de olhos fechados, e disse as primeiras palavras da noite.

- Bem vindo, Harry.

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir, beijando calmamente seus lábios.

- É bom estar em casa.

E eu me perdi de novo em meio aos seus lábios tóxicos.

_Intoxicate me now_

_With your loving now_

_I think I'm ready now_

oOo

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Subi correndo as escadas ao escutar o grito do meu marido. Ele teria se acidentado? Estava morrendo? Ex-comensais invadiram a casa?

Entrei no quarto, mas reparei que não havia ninguém. Percebi a porta do banheiro trancada e fui até lá. Chamei por Draco diversas vezes, mas ele não respondeu. Então, sem hesitar, enfiei o pé nela, arrombando-a. Encontrei Draco sentado no chão, encarando chocado um... que diabos era aquilo? Um termômetro?

- Draco? O que aconteceu? Você está bem?

Mas ele parecia não me ouvir, apontando debilmente para o tal termômetro que estava derrubado no chão, abrindo e fechando a boca sem parar, mas sem emitir nenhum som, além de grunhidos estranhos.

Vi uma embalagem de papelão caída perto dele e apanhei-a do chão.

E estanquei.

Não, não, não! Aquilo era um engano!

Reli algumas vezes o que estava escrito, incrédulo. Mas isso não mudou o que estava gravado claramente na embalagem... _TESTE DE GRAVIDEZ._

Em choque, eu apanhei o teste da farmácia e o comparei com o exemplo da caixa.

Positivo...

E quem estava gritando agora era eu.

oOo

- Como você pode estar grávido?

- Como é que eu vou saber, Potter, seu ignóbil?

Já fazia algum tempo que Draco não me chamava desse jeito. Ele devia estar mesmo fulo.

Estávamos sentados à mesa da cozinha, depois de Draco ter acertado a minha cara para me fazer parar de gritar. Ele parecia mais calmo, com seu porte frio e distante, mas eu sabia que ele estava enlouquecendo por dentro, pelo modo como ele passava de minuto em minuto as mãos no cabelo e ficava balançando a perna nervosamente.

Mas, afinal, quem não enlouqueceria nessas condições? Ele estava grávido, pelo amor de Merlin! E ele era um homem, um cara! Não tinha como isso acontecer. Ou tinha?

- Ora, mas como você desconfiou?

- E como não desconfiar, depois da sua _querida Weasel _falar...

- Não fale assim dela!

- ... que eu estava tão enjoado que parecia uma mulher grávida! – ele continuou, sem se importar com a minha interrupção – Depois disso, eu acabei somando dois mais dois, já que eu realmente estou enjoando de qualquer cheiro que eu sinto, e comprei o teste da farmácia trouxa aqui de baixo!

- Mas como isso pode acontecer! Você é um cara!

- Oh, grande dedução essa sua, Potter. Dez pontos para a grifinória.

- Draco! Isso é sério!

- Sério é você ficar me falando coisas óbvias, como que homens, do sexo masculino, não podem engravidar. Disso todo mundo já sabe. É algo impossível sem o... – e ele arregalou os olhos, parando de falar, levando as mãos à boca.

- O quê? Você se lembrou de alguma coisa?

Mas Draco me ignorou, levantando-se furiosamente da cadeira e indo até a lareira, lançando um punhado de pó-de-flú ainda mais enfurecidamente. Ele gritou:

- PAAAAANSYYYY!

oOo

- Grávido?

- Sim.

- Mas grávido mesmo? Tipo, esperando um bebê?

- Sim, sua imbecil.

- Mas então... Oh, eu lhe dei a poção da Daphne por engano, então!

- Poção da... Do que vocês estão falando?

- Oh, Potter, seu marido ignorante. Tsk, tsk... – ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, e eu não sabia se xingava Pansy de volta ou se ficava quieto. Optei pela segunda opção, já que ela tinha coisas a explicar, e depois eu poderia mostrar o que é ser ignorante – Você tem sido um marido relapso com o Draco, indo todos os dias trabalhar e o deixando abandonado na solidão nupcial.

- Mas ele trabalha comigo no QG dos aurores!

- E ainda por cima, fica de conversa com a arquiinimiga do Draquinho, a terrível mulher vermelha!

- A mulh-... Você está falando da Ginny?

Ela acenou positivamente, e Draco, pelos movimentos que fazia, devia estar querendo abrir um buraco e se enterrar lá por toda a eternidade. Sonserinos são tão dramáticos e tem cada ideia.

- Assim, temendo que você o abandonasse pelo demônio ruivo, - eu franzi as sobrancelhas, mas continuei quieto – Draco decidiu que chamaria sua atenção e veio me pedir auxílio. Ele me contou que há tempos tentava abordá-lo, mas que você só pensava em seu trabalho e no caso em que está fazendo dupla com a Weasley, deixando-o de lado. Como tenho acesso a muitas poções no St. Mungus, achei que poderia arranjar alguma que incrementasse a relação de vocês.

- E como incrementou...

- Shh, ainda não acabei, Potter! – eu voltei a me calar, mas estava cada vez mais desgostoso com o desenrolar da história – Assim, consegui uma poção que, se o Draco tomasse, iria despertar o desejo de quem estava por perto dele no momento e recomendei que ele a usasse com sabedoria.

- Mas o que isso tem haver com o Draco estar grávido?

Pansy suspirou dramaticamente, querendo, provavelmente, dar um efeito de suspense. Eu estava prestes a chacoalhá-la para fazê-la falar, mas não foi preciso, pois Draco tomou a palavra.

- O que acontece, Potter, é que você vem me ignorando desde que nós nos mudamos para essa casa e cada vez mais eu vejo a Weasley se aproximando de você no trabalho, a ponto de você começar uma parceria com ela em uma missão, coisa completamente desnecessária, já que você é o _chefe_ dela e não um colega normal. Eu decidi que tomaria alguma providência quanto a isso. Contudo, paralelamente a nossa história conjugal, Daphne acabou de se casar, você se lembra? – Eu acenei positivamente, lembrado do casamento que ocorrera alguns meses atrás – Então, depois disso, ela se descobriu com problemas para engravidar e foi se consultar com Pansy, que, para nossa surpresa, conseguiu se formar como medibruxa.

- Hei! Está duvidando da minha capacidade, Dray?

- Assim, como é de praxe, Pansy iniciou um tratamento com poções da fertilidade em Daphne, para que ela conseguisse engravidar. O que Pansy está enrolando para falar é, agora, óbvio: Ela trocou as nossas poções e me deu uma poção de fertilidade ao invés de uma para estimular o apetite sexual do meu parceiro, ou seja, você.

Eu abri a boca para falar, mas tornei a fechá-la, sem saber o que dizer.

Recapitulando:

1) Draco estava se sentindo solitário.

2) Ele, achando que eu iria abandoná-lo pela Ginny, conseguiu uma poção para me seduzir.

3) Essa poção se mostrou outra coisa, uma poção da fertilidade, que Draco tomou sem saber.

4) Há três semanas ele estava tão irresistível que eu mal pude me controlar quando cheguei do trabalho e, mesmo cansado, acabei jogando-o na mesa da cozinha e fazendo coisas inapropriadas para serem citadas a essa hora da manhã.

5) Por isso tudo já comentado, Draco estava grávido.

Eu devo ter ficado em silêncio com cara de peixe por muito tempo, pois Draco bufou e se levantou, saindo da cozinha.

- Espera, aonde você vai, Drac-...

Mas Pansy segurou a minha mão, puxando-me para sentar novamente.

- Não adianta brigar com ele agora, Potter. Afinal, ele não tem culpa de estar nessa situação. O que você tem que pensar agora é se vai apoiá-lo nisso mesmo. Se está pronto para assumir essa responsabilidade.

Eu fiquei meio atônito com as palavras de Pansy, que me encarava avaliativamente, esperando uma resposta.

Como assim? Ela achava que eu não ia assumir a responsabilidade? Que ia deixar Draco só porque ele tinha engravidado?

- Você realmente não me conhece, Parkinson. – me soltei dela, já me levantando e indo para o quarto. Mas ainda consegui perceber que ela sorria e dizia que me conhecia sim.

Atravessei o corredor e parei na porta do quarto, abrindo-a suavemente. Draco estava deitado de costas para mim, o corpo encolhido, abraçando as próprias pernas.

Senti um aperto no coração.

Dei a volta na cama, sentando-me perto dele. Segurei suas mãos, e ele levantou o rosto para me encarar.

- O que a gente vai fazer, Harry?

- A gente vai ter um filho, Draco. Um filho ou uma filha. E vamos cuidar dele, vamos ser uma família. Como a gente sempre foi, só que maior.

Ele me puxou e me fez deitar ao lado dele, um de frente para o outro.

- Você não está bravo?

- E por que eu ficaria? Draco, eu sempre quis uma família! E, por mais estranha que seja a situação, nós vamos ter uma agora. Eu não podia estar mais feliz.

Ele me abraçou com força e eu tive a impressão de que ele estava tentando segurar o choro, então, deslizei os dedos por seus cabelos loiros, beijando sua testa.

- Vai ficar tudo bem...

- Nós não sabemos cuidar de crianças, Harry!

- Hum... Acho que vou ter que pedir algum livro emprestado para a Mione. Ela tem livros sobre tudo, afinal.

Ele riu, o som abafado por Draco estar com o rosto enfiado no meu pescoço.

- A gente pode comprar um na livraria, Potter.

Foi a minha vez de rir.

- É, pode ser.

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** Oi, gente!

Aqui a minha fic para o projeto fofíssimo sobre clichês da seção Harry/Draco do fórum 6 Vassouras. Como o projeto fala, são os clichês mais famosos da HD, então a fic não vai ter grandes revoluções de ideias (pois aí não seria clichê, né? xD)

O nome da fic foi uma sugestão da minha gêmea perdida (e beta amada tbm), Schaala. S2

A música que aparece é Toxic, da Britney Spears.

Não vai ser uma fic muito grande, serão três capítulos. Está quase terminada, então, não vou demorar muito a postar.

Deixem REVIEWS para eu saber o que estão achando.

Espero que gostem!

Bjão!


End file.
